Meant To Be
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Roman Kingsley has had a crush on Virgil Santos since they first shared a class together three years ago. This crush had been obvious to about everyone with eyes, except for Virgil. When Virgil comes to stay over spring break, the two find out they have more in common than they thought, and maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be after all.


Roman and Patton just about convinced Logan to come with them to the party. It had taken days of begging and eventually came down to Patton's puppy eyes, to which Logan possibly couldn't say no. Now Logan stood in the corner with a glass of water, Patton nowhere to be seen. Roman was in the middle of the room dancing with at least five other people.

Logan rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen and he let them convince him to come only for them to abandon him in favour of doing other more _fun _things. He could be back at his apartment working on his next paper. But no, here he was.

Roman stumbled next to him. "Lo, you have to come and dance."

Logan rolled his eyes before replying, "No."

"Come on, have fun loosen up. Bust a move. Shake what ya mamma gave ya." Roman encouraged as he rolled his hips.

"No, I will not bust a move or shake what my mamma gave me as you so eloquently put it."

Roman laughed. "Lo, you're hilarious."

"Have you seen Patton?"

"I saw him go into the kitchen a little while ago."

Almost as if the mentioning of his name Patton ran up to them. Excitidenly throwing his arms around the two of them. "Have I ever told you guys how much I love you." He smiled widely.

"All the time." Roman smiled.

"About fifty times a day actually," Logan replied.

"Because I love you so much, I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't tell you." Patton began to tear up, his voice shaking. Roman and Logan looked at each other and then back at Patton.

"Have you been drinking."

"Only that juice stuff."

"Juice stuff, as in punch?" Logan questioned. Patton nodded vigorously. "Pat, that almost certainly had alcohol in it."

"How many drinks did you have?"

"About ten, I think." Patton blinked at him, the picture of innocence.

"He's completely drunk." Logan blinked. "He's never gotten drunk before."

"Well, there's always a milestone to cross in every relationship." Roman laughed.

"Okay." Logan sighed. "Pat, it's time we got out of here. We're going home."

"That's a great idea, Logan, you're a genius." Patton cupped his cheeks and kissed him several times. Logan blushed slightly, he'd never been one for PDA. Patton continued pecking kisses to Logan's cheek. "And when we get home we can have _sex._" Logan went bright red and Roman burst out laughing.

"Looks like drunk Patton isn't as kid-friendly. Or have a filter."

"Alright, that's enough we're going." Logan took hold of Patton's arm and dragged him out of the house, Roman following.

Soon enough they were on their way back to their apartment and Patton had fallen asleep. "So did you see that guy looking at you during the party?" Logan asked.

"What guy?" Roman quickly snapped his head towards Logan.

"The one that hangs out with your brother. He was looking at you all night."

"Hot topic was looking at me?!" Roman all but squealed.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You could learn his name. I mean you've what been in love with this guy for three years and you don't know his name."

"As if you know about love, Microsoft Nerd," Roman grunted. Then sighed and turned back to Logan. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I'm used to your silly nicknames by now Roman, plus, I'm not the one who's single, Roman." Motioning his head towards Patton who still managed to look adorable when drunk.

Roman gasped dramatically. "How dare you bring up my singleness." Logan chuckled.

"Roman, you're always talking about how love is all about taking risks and putting yourself out there, dramatic gestures and declarations of love. And that's just what you said to me about asking Patton out."

"Your point?"

"Why don't you try putting yourself out there?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I do know his name actually, it's Virgil."

"Like the Roman poet, it's like its meant to be," Logan smirked.

Roman smiled. "All I know is he likes wearing dark clothes, he likes to die his hair, and is friends with my brother which should tell me all I need to know about his taste in people, plus, I don't even know if he like guys." He paused to think some more. "Oh, I know he's Latino and he likes the wear makeup but mainly eye shadow."

"See you know a little more than you thought about him. Prince charming knew only Cinderella's shoe size and he still got the girl in the end."

Roman's eyes lit up, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Did you just use a Disney movie as an example?"

"Well, you love those movies so much I thought it might send my message clearer."

"Alright first step does he likes guys."

"And then work slowly from there," Logan said as he pulled the car into their driveway.

* * *

"Do you have to keep dragging me to every party?" Virgil complained as they arrived back at their apartment.

"Yes, you need to have some fun," Dee replied. "You can't just stay in your room all day."

"Stop treating me like a kid. I just don't like going to parties."

"Plus how long has it been since you had some good dick." Remus laughed. Virgil glared at him. "I'm serious, that's your problem, you need to have a good fuck, you need to stop being hung up on Remy."

"I'm not hung up on Remy."

"Then why are you so moody, you can't get hung up on every little bump in the road."

"Remus," Dee warned.

Virgil glared at Remus again. "You know exactly why."

"So your dad kicked you out, big fucking deal, it's time to stop crying about it." Virgil turned from Remus and headed straight for his room.

"Remus." Dee sighed.

"What? He was being a wuss. He needed a kick in the right direction. He was being too mopey."

"He has every right to be upset. His dad fucking abandoned him for being gay. He has no other family, we're all he has left."

"Dee," Remus tried to grasp his waist.

"No." He pushed him away. "You can sleep on your own tonight." Dee stormed away.

Dee approached Virgil's room and knocked quietly. "Virgil, it's me. Are you okay?" No reply. He knocked again. "Virge." Again no reply. With a third no reply, he just opened the door. Virgil was curled on the bed, shaking, quiet sobs filling the quiet. He approached Virgil slowly.

"Vee, is it a panic attack?" Virgil attempted a nod. Dee sunk to his knees below Virgil on the floor. He gently took his hands. "Look at me." Virgil brought his tear brimmed eyes to meet Dee's, he was still shaking. "Breathe in for seven seconds." Dee counted him through. "Hold for eight." Maintaining eye contact. "And out for five." Virgil followed. "And again. There you go." Once the panic attack was over and Virgil had calmed down enough, Dee sat beside him on the bed.

"It's alright to feel this way, there is no rush for you to feel better, you take as long as you need."

"What if he's right."

"Remus isn't right, he doesn't even believe what he says, you know what he's like."

"Yeah, I do, it just hurt."

"And it's allowed to."

The two sat in silence for some time. "Now," Dee said. "Get some sleep, and then you need to call your doctor and go on those meds again."

"What! No!" Virgil protested.

"You need it, Virge."

Virgil paused in consideration. "Okay, you're right." He smiled weakly. "Look at you caring about us."

"If you tell another living soul, I'll kill you."

"There he is."

* * *

Remus came to the kitchen to find Virgil already up. The two made eye contact and then looked away. Remus approached Virgil. "I apologise for what I said last night. It was out of line. You have every right to feel the way you do. So, I'm sorry."

Virgil puckered his lips for a moment. "I accept your apology." He sighed.

"Thank you."

"Hey uh can I ask you about something?"

"Shoot."

"Your parents, how did they react with you coming out?"

"Well, Roman actually came out before me, he was seven and just went 'mommy I like boys' and that was it."

"You can't be serious?"

"Fully serious. I came out when I was fourteen."

"How'd they react with Roman?"

"They just kinda accepted it, they were shocked of course, because older people don't think you can know that young, but they accepted it and supported him. When I came out, it wasn't like with Roman, it was just 'That's great son' and that was it."

"Wow."

"I guess I never comprehended that a parent could ever abandon their child like I had it so easy compared to some kids."

"Yeah well, some of those kids didn't think it would happen either." Virgil sighed.

"Are you just staying here over break?"

"Yeah, nowhere else to go."

"Why don't you come back to mine?"

"Wait, really?"

"Morning!" Dee entered the kitchen, rather more cheery than he usually was.

"Yeah, Dee is coming, so why not you too."

"Where am I going?"

"To mine over the break."

"Oh yeah." He nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Don't mention it."

"Plus his brother will be there so it'll be super fun for you," Dee smirked.

Virgil chocked on his coffee. "What are you on about?" He asked still coughing.

"Roman, he has the biggest crush on you, so that'll be fun," Dee added as he took a sip of coffee.

"What? He does?"

"Yeah," Remus and Dee said together.

"You shared a class in freshman year and he has been in love ever since." Remus continued. "Seriously, I've read his journal, and his original stories, you're the love interest it like three of them."

Virgil stared stunned. "Wh...wh" he attempted to form words but his brain was shortcircuiting.

Dee smiled. "And you have a crush on him so perfect." Virgil went bright red.

Now it was Remus' turn to be confused. "You do?"

"No, I don't."

Dee raised his eyebrows. "Really." He teased. "You seemed to be looking at him quite a bit last night."

Virgil went even redder. "I might find him attractive, but I don't necessarily have a crush on him. Like yeah, he's cute and nice to look at, but I don't have a crush on him."

"Sure, honey." Dee smiled

"So are you attracted to me too?" Remus teased.

"No," Virgil stated flatly.

"We're identical twins we look the same."

"He's way hotter than you," Virgil smirked. Dee laughed.

"Agh!" Remus gasped in mock offence.

"Don't worry, Rem, I find you attractive," Dee added. Pressing a kiss to Remus' cheek.

"So I'm forgiven then?" Remus smirked as Dee snaked his arms around him.

"You could say that." He pressed another kiss to his cheek.

Virgil made a gagging gesture at the two. "I'll leave you two alone." He made his way towards his bedroom.

* * *

Dee, Remus and Virgil pulled up outside Remus' parent' house. They only lived about an hour from their college so it wasn't that long of a drive. "I know you said you don't mind that they know about your...situation," Remus said. "But be prepared for possible invasive questions. I asked them to behave, but you never know."

Virgil took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I can handle that."

They'd only just gotten out of the car when the front door swung open and Remus' mother came out to meet them.

"Remus, honey, welcome home." Remus hugged his mother.

"I wasn't gone that long, mom."

"I know but I missed you and your brother, all the more."

"Speaking of is Roman back yet?"

"He got here about an hour ago." She smiled.

"Look at that, Virgil, you're in luck," Remus smirked at Virgil.

"You must be Virgil." She approached him. "I've heard so much about you."

"I want to thank you, Mrs Kingsley, for letting me stay." Virgil lowered his head.

"Nonsense, sweetheart, you're welcome here anytime. And please, call me Mary." Virgil smiled shyly and nodded. Mary gave him a reassuring hug before approaching Dee. "Declan, honey, so good to see you again. Hope Remus isn't causing you too much trouble." She smiled bringing him in for a hug.

"Nothing I can't handle." He laughed. She pulled away and brought the three boys inside where Mr Kingsley was waiting for them.

"Good to see you again, Declan." He shook Dee's hand. "Remus, my boy." He gave his son a tender pat on the back.

"Dad, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is my dad, Richard Kingsley."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Kingsley." Virgil outstretched his arm and shook the man's hand.

"Please, Richard is fine. Now let me show you to your room. You boys sharing?" He cast a questioning look at Remus and Dee, they both nodded. "Alright. Follow me, Virgil." Virgil followed the man up the ornate staircase. He knew Remus' family was well off, but it's something else to see it in person.

Richard opened the door to a guest room. "There are three guest rooms, but I believe this one will be best, right beside the guest bathroom. Make yourself at home."

Virgil's eyes widened as he took in the room. "Thank you."

"No problem, Virgil. Any friend of Remus or Roman is welcome in our house. Now, I'll leave you to settle in."

Virgil smiled and entered the room. After a few minutes of organising his things and getting a feel for the bed, he decided to go find Remus and Dee. At the other end of the hall, there were two rooms side by side. Two white doors each with a large 'R' on them. Both of the 'R's were decorated differently. One was white, red and gold, with glitter stars all over it. The other was black, green and silver. He wouldn't need two guesses to figure out which one was Remus'.

Just as he approached the end of the hall Roman's door swung open, he had his phone out in front of him clearly on facetime with someone.

"I'm telling you, Logan, you're gonna love it. Patton's little brother Emile is the best. How's Patton getting on with-" he trailed off as he noticed Virgil who froze in place. Roman's eyes widened and he dropped his phone.

"Roman?" Logan asked slightly muffled with the phone face down on the rug. Roman blinked a few times then slowly reached down for his phone.

"Lo, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"What? Roman, what's going on?"

"Bye." Roman cancelled the call despite Logan's protests. He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked back to Virgil. "Virgil." He smiled.

"Hey, Princey," Virgil smirked invoking the nickname. It had been a play on Roman's last name, it was his brand now. Everyone also called Remus 'Dukey' for the same reason.

"I didn't know you were staying here?"

"Yeah, it was sort of a last-minute thing." He shrugged.

Roman nodded, for once in his life unsure of what to say.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see your brother now." He smiled as he made his way to Remus' door. He knocked, just in case, Almost immediately the door swung open.

"Settled already." Remus chuckled, then noticed Roman staring dumbfoundedly at Virgil. "Hey, Roman, that's the longest I've heard you go without speaking, should keep Virgil around more often." He jested.

"Oh shut up." Roman folded his arms as a pink blush rose in his cheeks. Remus laughed and retreated into his room.

"Nice talk," Virgil smirked, putting on a much more confident expression than he was actually feeling.

Roman blinked stammering out a response. "Yeah, I'm usually better with words." He laughed nervously as his blush deepened.

"See you around, Princey." Virgil winked before following Remus inside.

Once the door shut Roman took a deep breath quickly grabbing for his phone and opening the group chat with Logan and Patton.

Roman: _OMG! YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO IS AT MY HOUSE!__! AHHHHH! IT'S VIRGIL!_

Patton: _AHHHHHH! *Squeal* THAT'S AMAZING!_

Logan: _That is an excessive amount of exclamation points and use of upper case. Is that why you hung up on me?"_

Roman: _Oh yea, sorry, got a little excited. _

Roman: BUT HE'S HERE!

Patton: _It doesn't matter, Logan, the love of his life is at his house. You were right! It is meant to be!_

Logan: _I do like being right. _

Roman: _You most definitely were my incredibly smart friend! It can't be a coincidence that he's here! The universe is putting us together!_

* * *

"Roman, sweetie, would you go get your brother and his friends? Dinner's nearly ready." Mary asked.

"Okay, mom." Roman sighed but rose from his seat anyway not looking away from his phone. "Yo, Rem." Roman knocked on the door before walking in. "Mom said dinner's nearly ready so you guys should come downstairs." He looked up from his phone.

Remus and Dee were lying on the bed, Remus resting his head on Dee's shoulder, both of them asleep. Roman couldn't believe it, they actually looked kind of cute together. Momentarily Roman forgot there was someone else in the room until he heard Virgil clear his throat.

Roman swivelled quickly, Virgil was sprawled over the couch, his hoodie off, revealing a tight black t-shirt underneath and a book clutched in his hands. "Virgil, hey."

"Hi," Virgil smirked sitting up and closing the book, though not before marking his place. Roman stood staring at him for several moments before Virgil raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Uh...is this what you guys normally do?"

The corners of Virgil's mouth quirked into a smile. "What did you think we do?"

"I don't know. Just not this." He gestured vaguely.

"Yeah, they do fall asleep quite a bit."

"Remus has always been the exact opposite of me, didn't think you guys did normal things. Or they did normal couple things."

"Yeah, that's probably the most normal thing about them." He smiled and stood up, slowly approaching the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking them up, you said your mom wanted us downstairs."

"I forgot why I came here." He chuckled slightly.

"Okay, shh, watch this." Virgil tiptoed to the side of the bed. He crouched down and leaned in close to Dee's ear. "Boo!" Virgil shouted.

"AGH!" Dee's eyes shot open and he jumped from the bed causing Remus to roll off the bed onto the floor. Roman and Virgil both burst out laughing as Dee took in what had happened. "Vee, what the fuck!"

"Yeah, Virgil, what the fuck," Remus grumbled as he picked himself off the floor. Virgil and Roman took a moment to gather themselves.

"Your mom says dinner's ready." Still not able to stop laughing.

Dee grumbled. "Well, I'm glad you two had some fun, scaring the shit out of us."

"Oh, we did." Roman laughed before he and Virgil turned and left.

Dee and Remus shared a look. "Bet you twenty dollars they'll hook up before the two weeks are over," Dee smirked.

"I give it a week. You don't know how thirsty Roman is." Remus laughed before the two made their way downstairs.

To Remus' surprise dinner went off without a hitch, his parents didn't ask Virgil any invasive questions and Roman managed not to say something idiotic. After dinner his parents went to some gathering with their friends, leaving the four boys alone.

Remus suggested watching horror movies. Roman protested loudly, insisting that they watch Disney movies instead, surprisingly Virgil backed him up on this. Roman turned in shock raising an eyebrow in question.

"What? I like Disney movies."

"You. Like. Disney. Movies," Roman said as though each word was a different sentence.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I saw you reading A Song of Ice and Fire earlier so sorry if I didn't believe you like such fun, enjoyable, light-hearted movies."

"You must be watching completely different movies than I have. Because the Disney movies I have watched have some seriously dark undertones."

"Agh!" Roman looked to Dee and Remus aghast. "You dare besmirch the name of Disney." He looked back to Virgil. Virgil threw his arms up in a mocking gesture, a wide smirk on his face.

"Alright!" Dee interrupted. "Let's not get Virgil started on his Disney speech or we'll be here all night."

"Horror movies it is," Remus said triumphantly. Roman reluctantly conceded and they ended up watching 'The Conjuring'. Remus and Dee occupied the full sofa, leaving Virgil and Roman to share the smaller two-seater. Virgil glared daggers at them while the two smiled innocently.

Virgil used to love horror movies, he liked the rush in adrenalin that he felt, but as he'd gotten older he liked them less and less. He knew it wasn't all real, but that didn't stop them from keeping him up at night, he already didn't sleep well, having an anxiety disorder on top of all of that didn't help either.

For the majority of the movie, he took his attention away from the movie by scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. He could see Roman curled up clutching a pillow and couldn't help thinking he looked adorable. The movie ended and Virgil had managed to not be too freaked out, he was caught my a few jump-scares but he wasn't feeling too rattled.

Remus and Dee said they were leaving and absentmindedly Virgil chuckled and said, "Don't be too loud." Roman quickly turned his mouth open in shock. Dee and Remus just laughed. "We won't," they said jointly.

Virgil laughed when he saw Roman's face. "Are they?" Roman asked, the end of the question not needing to be voiced.

"To have sex," Virgil completed. "Most likely, they usually do after a movie, especially if I'm around because then they keep the making out to a minimum," Virgil smirked as Roman nodded.

"So what about you?" Roman worked up the courage to ask him.

"What about me?" Virgil asked unsure of what Roman was asking.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Roman looked away, he could feel Virgil's gaze on him. There were several moments of silence before Virgil laughed.

Roman looked up suddenly, unsure of what was funny. "You're serious." Virgil realised as he stopped his laughter.

"I was just wondering. Girlfriend, no girlfriend, doesn't really matter." Roman went to stand up embarrassed he'd gotten personal so soon. "I didn't mean to be intrusive."

Virgil grabbed his wrist. "Roman, it's fine, it's just I'm gay." He smiled widely. Roman looked down at him.

"Oh." He laughed. _I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. _Repeated in his head.

"I thought it was obvious." Virgil smiled again. "I mean." He gestured vaguely at himself. "I wear make-up and black skinny jeans." Roman laughed.

"Didn't want to assume. My gaydar has been wrong before. And straights get really offended."

"I know." Virgil agreed. Roman smiled and looked down to where Virgil still had Roman's wrist in his hand. Virgil noticed soon after and they both blushed, pulling their hands away.

"So, do you have a boyfriend then?"

"No, not anymore, we broke up several months back." _Single and gay. _Roman couldn't help but do an imaginary fist bump.

"What happened?"

"We were just too different. I mean opposites do attract but we just weren't compatible. You might know him, he's a theatre major too. It was Remy Knight."

"Remy Knight!?" Roman chuckled. "Yeah, I can't see you two working out."

"I mean, it was fun, but it wasn't a long term thing. We're still friends though."

"Wouldn't want to bring him home to the parents." Virgil visibly stiffened at the mention of parents. "Did I say something wrong?"

Virgil slowly lifted his gaze to meet Roman's. "It's just, my dad kicked me out."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Roman shuffled closer.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. It's just a sore spot for me." Virgil lowered his gaze and began to fiddle with the strings on his hoodie.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but you can talk to me if you want." Roman set his hand on Virgil's arm.

"It's tough. Like your brother does try but he just doesn't understand. It's not his fault either. He has wonderful-you have wonderful parents who love and accept you. My dad didn't." Virgil lifted his gaze again. Roman's heart broke when tears filled his eyes. Roman immediately pulled him into a hug, Virgil stiffened but accepted the warm touch.

Tears leaked, he hadn't been hugged in so long. Dee and Remus offered comforting touches but they weren't the huggy type. Not with Virgil, at least. Roman's touch was so warm and comforting that Virgil never wanted the hug to end. But eventually Roman pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Virgil whispered the apology as he patted his cheeks dry with his sleeve.

"No," Roman reassured. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I...uh...I've known I was gay since I was twelve, but I was so frightened to come out. I waited, all through high school and most of college. Until...uh...the end of last year. I thought its time. Surely he'd worked it out by this point already. I sat him down and I told him everything. When I'd finished he started screaming at me. How I was sich a disappointment and my generation is all that's wrong with the world. Then he told me to get my stuff and leave. That I wasn't welcome back in his house." Virgil paused, attempting to steady his shaking breath. "Remy let me stay with him while I got my living arrangements sorted out."

"Oh my god, Virgil. I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't help much, but I'm so sorry."

"If you don't mind my asking, what about your mother?"

"She and my dad divorced when I was five, then she died in a car accident when I was ten. She left me everything in her will, which is how I'm able to afford an apartment." Roman looked like he'd been kicked in the gut.

"Holy shit you've had a tough life." Virgil chuckled despite the tears flowing. Roman went pull him in for another hug.

"I'll get makeup all over your shirt." Virgil protested.

"That doesn't matter." Roman hugged him and Virgil embraced the warm touch.

* * *

Roman and Virgil woke to the sound of the door slamming shut. The two were huddled together so they must have fallen asleep while Roman was comforting Virgil. It took a few moments for them to realise they were huddled together but when they did they both turned bright red and jumped apart, or they attempted to jump apart but they had a blanket wrapped around them, limiting their movement. Which meant Remus or Dee had seen them sleeping and thrown the blanket around them.

"Hey, mom." Roman smiled greeting his mother.

"Hey, sweetie didn't think you'd still be up."

"Just chatting." He smiled trying to suppress the blush.

His mother noticed because she looked between the two of them then smiled. "Chatting, uh-huh. Well, don't let us interrupt your chatting." She smiled as she headed towards the stairs. "Just be sure to use protection."

"Mom!" Roman buried his face in his hands, while Virgil seemed to retreat into his hoodie. "Don't pay heed to her, she's just trying to be funny."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head to bed. See you around, Princey." He quickly made his way for the stairs.

"See you around, Hot Topic." Virgil turned momentarily, he let himself smile before heading to the guest room. Roman smiled maybe there is something between them.

* * *

Virgil actually managed to get some sleep, but not before he spent some time overthinking everything as usual. Dee and Remus said that Roman had a crush on him. Could that be true? But if what they said was true, that would mean that Roman would have had a crush on him since freshman year. That couldn't be right.

Sure, maybe Virgil is clueless enough that he wouldn't have noticed someone having a crush on him. But Roman doesn't seem to be the type to have waited this long. He's Roman. He could have anyone he wanted. _Why would he have a crush on me_? _Of all people? Me?"_ He's talented and good looking, and sure, pretty extra most of the time but he's funny and genuinely caring and he has beautiful golden brown eyes and..._okay, maybe I do have a crush on him? _Virgil thought. Goddammit, he hated when Dee was right.

After lying awake for half an hour he decided to get up and take a shower. When he opened his door, Roman was exiting the main bathroom, clearly just out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. The two men met each other's gazes and both looked down at themselves. Virgil was in nothing but his pyjama bottoms and suddenly began feeling self-conscious. When they met each other's eyes again they were both blushing.

Virgil managed to speak first. "Nice towel," He smirked which only caused Roman to blush more.

"Nice bottoms," Roman threw back. "Sleep well?"

"Decent enough, you?"

"Great," Roman replied. UGH! Virgil hated small talk. He wanted to jump back into the rhythm he had with Roman last night. He opened up to Roman, he never did that. That surely means something.

"Well, I'm gonna-" He made his way to the guest bathroom.

"Have fun." Roman almost groaned at his reply. Have fun. What sort of response is that? He watched Virgil close the bathroom door and sighed. _What is wrong with me? I'm smoother than this._ He entered his room and threw himself onto his bed.

Roman sighed again. All he could think about was how Virgil felt in his arms last night. He sunk into him. Like he hadn't been hugged in ages. Had he not. He felt so sorry for Virgil. But he wanted to hold him in his arms. Caress his cheek. Kiss him, and make him forget his pain. And now his imagination was going elsewhere. Virgil's body pressed tight against his own. His lips trailing kisses down Virgil perfect body. Virgil pressing him to the bed. God, he wanted Virgil so badly. But he couldn't right now. So he'll have to settle for imagining it.

About twenty minutes later, Virgil made his way downstairs, Dee and Remus were already at the table each with a bowl of cereal. Remus' parents were out working today. Their father was a lawyer and their mother was one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Dee and Remus both smirked upon seeing him. "Morning Virge, there's coffee in the pot," Remus said. Virgil followed his gesture and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Have a nice nap, last night." Dee chuckled.

"Fuck off," Virgil grumbled.

"What?" Dee mocked offence. "I'm only asking. You looked fairly snug." Virgil rolled his eyes as he took a sip of coffee.

"He's right," Remus added. "You two did look fairly comfortable, what happened?"

"We were talking, is all. I told him about what happened with my dad and he was comforting me." When Virgil met their gazes they both looked shocked.

"You told Roman about your father?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Virgil shrugged.

"After knowing him for about a day?" Dee asked.

"Yeah."

"You, mister I can deal with my problems alone?"

"So what? He listened to me and didn't make fun of me or call me a pussy. So yeah I opened up. Who knew if you were kind and compassionate towards people they felt comfortable opening up."

"Woah, Vee, it's just not like you is all," Dee said. "We were only teasing. Sorry if we took it too far."

Virgil sighed and took a seat opposite them. "I know, sorry for blowing up."

"It's ok." Remus smiled.

"If we take it too far, tell us," Dee added.

"Yeah, we care about you, Virge, you can be open with us."

"Thanks, guys." Virgil sighed.

"Anyhow, back to Roman, you see what we mean though, he has it bad for you."

Virgil blushed slightly. "I don't understand why though. I'm me and he's...him."

"So you do like him?" The two of them smiled.

Virgil blushed again. "Yeah."

"Well, that's great. I've always thought you two would be perfect for each other." Remus smiled.

"I still don't understand why he likes me though. I'm a fucking disaster."

"He's head over heels in love with you. Does it really matter why?"

"I guess not." Virgil's frown gave way to a smile.

* * *

Later that week Virgil, Remus, and Dee were watching The Bachelor, one of their guilty pleasure shows when Roman came to join them.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Remus asked his brother.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Can't I watch The Bachelor too?"

"Ehh, whatever." Remus shrugged. "We're going to the movies after this, do you want to come?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, Dee and I planned it as a date, and we wouldn't want Virgil to be the third wheel. So why don't you keep him company?"

Roman paused to consider for a moment but before he could answer Virgil spoke. "Don't force him to go for me. You two go on your date, I'll be fine here."

Dee and Remus looked at each other, a full conversation happening in the silence. "Are you sure?" Dee asked, turning back to Virgil.

"Yeah." Virgil smiled and the best part was he wasn't faking the smile.

"Alright."

With Dee and Remus out of the way, he could hang with Roman without the two bothering them. Over the past week, they'd kept on talking, and it turns out they have more in common than they originally thought.

They'd had the Disney discussion and Roman realised that there were some very sinister undertones in them so they ended up watching a few Disney movies.

The Bachelor finished and Remus and Dee headed out on their date. Virgil and Roman chatted for a little while before Virgil decided to go take a nap.

As it turned out that wasn't the best idea. As soon as he drifted off to sleep, the nightmares started again. They plagued him constantly, everyone was some different terrifying version of his father, screaming at him for being such a disappointment. Before long we woke with a cry. It must have been louder than he originally thought because Roman came running into the room.

"Virgil!?" But Virgil couldn't reply, he'd already begun to hyperventilate. He was having a panic attack. It took several moments for Roman to figure out what was happening. He quickly joined Virgil on the bed. "Hey, hey, hey." He took Virgil's hands in his. "Look at me. It's alright. You're safe. Breathe in. Hold. And out. In, hold, and out." He took Virgil's hand and pressed it to his chest. "You feel my heartbeat." Virgil nodded. "In. Hold. And out."

After several minutes the attack subsided. "How did you know what to do?" Virgil asked once he caught his breath.

"Logan taught me how to deal with panic attacks." Roman smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Roman's eyes glittered. A smile slowly worked its way onto Virgil's face. Roman let Virgil's hands go and he stood up. Virgil let himself lie back down. Just as Roman went to leave, Virgil called to him.

"Princey."

"Yeah, hot topic."

"Would you mind staying with me for a bit? I feel much better if someone is with me after a panic attack."

"Not at all." Roman made his way over to lie on the bed beside Virgil. As they lay there a little awkward at first. Roman worked up the courage to ask. "Do you want me to give you a hug?" He asked, sensing Virgil wanted a little more than moral support.

"Yes please," Virgil replied softly. Roman smiled and shuffled so he could wrap Virgil in his arms. How many nights he had dreamed of this. Though not in the wake of a panic attack. It didn't matter to Roman, he would love every part of Virgil.

* * *

When Roman woke, roughly an hour later, Virgil was snug against him. And Roman, well, Roman was hard. Of course, he'd let his horniness get in the way of comforting Virgil. Roman slowly and carefully wiggled himself out of their hug and tiptoed out of the room making a bee-line for his room. Throwing himself onto his bed and unbuttoning his trousers. He was interrupted of course by his brother.

Remus sat over by Roman's desk journal in hand. "Are you fucking kidding me. Get out!" Roman groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt your private time," Remus smirked. "But I just thought it would be interesting to read your journal. I haven't done it in ages."

"You're a dick."

"I eat it too," Remus smirked adding a wink.

"TMI. I don't need to know about your sex life." Roman scoffed.

"Yours seems rather dull though. According to this. Meaningless hookups that you haven't had in months. Interesting fantasies about Virgil."

"Shut up." He almost growled.

"_Oh, how I long so dearly for Virgil, for him to bless me with the caress of lips. For, oh how I struggle with him so near. So close, yet so far. I dream of us together. I know we are meant to be. His strong arms holding me down as thrusts into me. As I gaze into his perfect brown eyes. He makes love to me, so gentle, yet passionate."_

"Alright, that's enough!" Roman stormed over to Remus, ripping the journal from his hands.

"Aww, Ro, I didn't know you were a bottom."

"Seriously, fuck off."

"No, I think it's sweet. The writing is poetic. I'm rooting for you. You two make such a cute couple." Remus smirked. Roman paused, he wasn't expecting his brother to say that.

"Really?"

"Yes. You like him. He likes you. You're adorable together."

"Wait. So, he does like me?"

"Yes, you idiot. As you said, you two are meant to be." Remus stood up. "Now, I'll leave you to dream up your fantasies yet again." He walked towards the door. "Oh, and one last thing." He turned back. "I think you might find satisfaction in the knowledge that Virgil is indeed a top, so you're in luck there." Roman blushed profusely. "Now bye." Remus slammed the door.

Roman sank onto his bed. So he wasn't imagining things. Virgil did like him. Roman smiled widely, his hand trailing downwards to deal with his persistent arousal.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward the next morning. Roman couldn't look Virgil in the eye without a deep blush flushing his face. Virgil didn't seem to notice. He hadn't fully woken up yet, so he wasn't aware of everything. Dee and Remus on the other hand, they noticed. Which made Roman blush deeper. He assumed Remus had told Dee about what occurred last night which made Roman feel like he was naked.

"What are we planning on doing today?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, you two planning on ditching us again." Roman sneered.

"Actually we thought we'd go to that karaoke place. You can come too, Ro," Remus said.

Roman's eyes visibly brightened. "Karaoke. Count me in."

The Karaoke turned out to be a blast. Roman performed some amazing renditions of classic broadways songs. Though Remus tried to make his performances as comedic as possible. They mainly came across as disturbing. Dee tended to stick to villain songs which oddly fit his voice. And Virgil, well, Virgil did some pretty good renditions of several songs, though he couldn't help but cover Welcome To The Black Parade.

"It's my destiny as an emo. I would have been betraying my identity if I didn't." He defended his choices as they made their way home.

"Well, Virgil, I thought it was an amazing cover." Roman grinned.

"Thanks, Princey, at least you will defend my honour.

"Suck up." Dee sniped playfully.

When they arrived back at the house two special guests were waiting for them. Or for Roman. Logan and Patton were there. Roman ran up to them as soon as he saw them.

"Lo, Pat, what are you going here?" He smiled hugging both of them.

"We decided to come and see you, I thought you might have been lonely." Patton smiled casting a glance to the three guys standing behind Roman.

Roman looked to Logan. "He missed you and begged to come and surprise you," Logan confirmed for him.

"You are very welcome here." Roman smiled. "You know Remus." He motioned to him.

Patton bounced over and hugged him. "Oh yes." Roman and Logan followed. Though Logan stuck to a handshake.

"This is his boyfriend Declan."

"Call me Dee."

"And this is Virgil." Patton's eyes lit up and he enveloped Virgil in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, I've heard good things." He smiled and Roman blushed.

"Hi, Logan." Virgil smiled.

"Hi, Virgil, still doing well I hope?" Logan asked.

"Could be better, but I've got support." He gestured at the three guys. Roman felt proud to be included in his support circle.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Patton asked.

"Yes," Logan confirmed. "We share a Spanish class."

"You speak Spanish?" Dee asked Virgil.

"I'm Latino, that's all my dad spoke, it was an easy minor."

"Well then, now that we're all introduced and caught up, let's go inside." Roman led the way.

When Roman's parent's arrived home that evening they welcomed Patton and Logan warmly. "It's good to see you, boys." Mary gave Patton a warm hug. Richard told them to make themselves at home before they both went to prepare dinner.

All six guys sat down in the lounge. Patton started the conversation.

"So Dee, Remus, how long have you two been together?" He smiled.

"Ugh, it's been three years now."

"Wow," Logan commented. "That's a long time."

"Tell me about it." Virgil sighed. "I've been a third wheel for three years."

"It's not easy, huh? I know the feeling." Roman chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Virgil smiled. "I'll be eating and then they're making out. Like, right in front of my chicken." Virgil smirked and Roman laughed.

"Patton and Logan are so adorably perfect for each other and there are times I don't even exist to them." The two continued talking, blocking out the other four.

"I can't be the only one who's finding this a little ironic," Logan said.

"Nope." Remus agreed

"Not the only one." Dee nodded.

"They're so cute together." Patton smiled. "I haven't seen Roman this way in a long time."

"Virgil either."

"Have they been like this the whole week?" Logan asked.

"Yep, started off awkward, but most of the time it's like the rest of the world doesn't even exist," Dee said.

"We have a bet going," Remus said.

"Ooh, I want in." Patton clapped joyfully.

"Twenty bucks says they'll be together before the end of the week, Dee thinks it'll be longer."

"I'm with Remus." Patton and Logan agreed.

Slowly everyone started their own conversations and soon enough Mary called them saying dinner was ready. After dinner, Mary and Richard went out again. Turns out every Friday night they have a get together with their close friends. So, everyone lay in the lounge and they watched Disney movies.

"See, this is so racist." Virgil pointed out as they were watching Peter Pan.

"Ooh, it is." Roman agreed.

"Plus, I read once that Walt Disney hated Jews."

"Why must you continue to shatter my perception of Disney, why can't you let me be ignorant?"

"I'm a Jewish-Latino, I need to know who my enemy is in this world. Plus, I think your middle-class white boy privilege is enough ignorance for you, Princey."

"Ohh," Dee smirked. "He got you there."

"I didn't know you were Jewish?" Roman asked.

"My dad was a Catholic but my mom was Jewish. I don't practice the religion though."

"Thank god, because my mom fed you pork." A smile broke out on Roman's face and he laughed. Virgil joined in.

They finished Peter Pan, then moved on to Tangled and finished with Moana, which started a discussion about ghosts and their possible evil-ness. The other's all ducked out while Patton, Roman and Virgil continued their conversation about ghosts.

"Ghosts aren't evil," Virgil said. "They just scare people cause you never know when their gonna show up."

"Yeah." Patton agreed. "Virgil's right."

"Alright," Roman surrendered. "I take back what I said about ghosts."

"Good." Patton stood, then made his way for the staircase, leaving Roman and Virgil alone.

Virgil smiled at Roman. "Alone again. It always seems to end like this." He laughed.

"It does. Yet it never ends the way I want it to." Roman sighed to which Virgil grew confused.

"What way would you want it to end?" He asked. But before Roman could answer he started speaking again. "No, wait. Let me guess." Virgil jumped up.

"Alright." Roman laughed.

"Sword fights?"

"I do have a replica of a sword but only one, so the fight would be one-sided." Roman offered.

"Musical duet?"

"Sounds like fun, but not what I was thinking."

"Alright, that's all I had." Virgil sank back down to the couch. "What do you wish would happen?"

Roman smiled before taking a deep breath. "I wish I could kiss you." He confessed. Virgil's eyes widened though they still glittered. "I think we're meant to be, Virgil. And I want to kiss you so bad."

Virgil went to speak but Roman moved closer his hand coming to caress Virgil's cheek. Virgil lost any train of thought he might have had. Roman looked into Virgil's eyes and whispered, "May I?"

Virgil's voice caught in his throat, "Yes," he said barely more than a whisper. Roman touched his lips to Virgil's hesitant and gentle. As their lips parted together, sparks flew. And no longer was the kiss hesitant and gentle. Virgil pulled Roman to him, the kiss deepening. Lips parting. They pulled back for air.

"Holy shit," Roman whispered.

"Did that live up to your expectations?"

"Fuck yes." Roman put a hand over his chest.

"Good." Virgil smiled, pushing Roman so he was lying down. "Because I want to do it again." Virgil braced himself over Roman, kissing him deeply again. This time the kiss was more heated, more passionate, more everything. It was everything Roman had ever wanted and dreamed about, it was better than what he dreamed. And then Virgil's body was pressed to his, Virgil's arms holding his waist. And oh, how Roman never wanted this to end.

Naturally, that was when someone interrupted them. Or rather, four someones. "Wooh! Finally!" Remus cheered as the other three applauded. Virgil and Roman both looked at them, flushing bright red.

"Before the end of the week." Remus turned to Dee. "You owe us twenty bucks, Dee."

"You guys, bet on this?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, you guys were so fucking oblivious it was painful," Remus smirked.

"Just leave," Roman complained.

"You leave, this isn't your room."

Virgil and Roman looked at each other. Yeah, they weren't moving just yet.

"Ohh, leave them alone," Dee smirked. "They clearly have boners." Dee laughed.

A few moments later Mary and Richard walked through the door. And upon seeing the gathering of guys on the stairs asked, "What's going on?" Though when they entered the lounge they realised.

"Ah. I see." She smiled. "Chatting again boys I see." Roman and Virgil went even redder.

"It's about time." Richard smiled. "Even we could sense the sexual tension."

"Oh my god." Roman tried to hide in Virgil's hoodie. "Just leave us alone," he said muffled. Eventually, the six intruders left them alone and Virgil let himself collapse on Roman.

"That was the most awkward experience of my entire twenty-two years of life."

"But this is nice though?"

"This is great." He pressed several kissed into the crook of Roman's neck. A soft gasp escaped Roman's lips. He felt Virgil's lips curl into a smile. "Found a weak spot have I?" Roman let Virgil continue for several moments before stopping him.

"Too quick?" Virgil asked when he pulled back.

"Not at all. I've been in love with you for three years. I'd love for you to fuck me right now." He kissed Virgil's lips gently.

"But?"

"But, when you do, I don't want to have to keep the noise down."

"Oh, I like the way you think." He smiled pushing himself up. Once he was up he extended his hand to help Roman up.

"For now, though, we can go make out on my bed."

"No arguments here." Virgil smiled and let Roman lead him to his room. Where when they closed the door. It was just them. Or where they thought it was just them but when Virgil pressed him to the door and kissed him. Someone turned the light on. The two turned to see, all four other guys sitting smiling.

"Oh my god, are you serious. Get out!" Roman shouted and all four got up to leave. Dee and Remus laughing their asses off, Logan smiled and Patton hugged them both tightly. And when the door closed this time, it was definitely just them.

"We need better friends," Virgil smirked Roman laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
